The present invention relates generally to collision avoidance, traffic control, incident detection & management, interactive voice response communications, automated vision enhancement systems, safety, and information systems, apparatus, and methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to an intelligent vehicle apparatus and method for using the apparatus.